The Milk Money Story
by WritersBlock1
Summary: Chris finally tells Gordie what happened with the milk money, why he did it, and maybe just to show that he ISN'T like what his reputation makes him out to be.


The Milk Money Story

_Don't cry. Don't fucking cry. _

I looked away once I sat by the tree, though I looked back to see Gordie walk over and sit next to me. We sat in silence, but I could feel his eyes boring into me as he sat. I didn't say anything but stealing a glance at him and then looking down in the darkness.

"Maybe you go into the college courses with me." His voice broke our silence and I scoffed.

"That'll be the day." I turned my attention to the .45 in my hand and noticing how the moon's light caught it at different angles, making it shine.

"Why not? You're smart enough." He sounded so sure like it was going to happen. I almost wanted to tell Gordie to drop it but all that came out was:

"They won't let me."

When I mentioned 'they' both Gordie and I knew what I was talking about, and anyone who knew me, would understand just the same.

"What do you mean?"

I furrowed my brows at his question. How could he ask a question like that? He knew why I wouldn't be able to take college courses with him just as much as I did. I swallowed hard and just glanced at him quickly before looking back at the gun.

"It's the way the people think of my family in this town… It's the way they think of me… Just one of those low life Chambers kids."

I was looking at him now, glaring at him before looking away. It took all the sanity in me to not go ballistic and scream about the bad reputation about my family… but Teddy and Vern were sleeping. They didn't need to hear me.

"That's not true."

I shot a glare at him quickly. "Oh it is. No one even asked me if I took the milk money that time. I just got a three day vacation."

We looked at each other for another moment, before I looked off in the distance that was full of darkness and thick trees. It was utter and complete bullshit how everyone treats me, and even if there's a time where I can defend myself, no one believes me. Why? Because they know who I am, they know who my family is.

"Did you take it?"

"Yeah, I took it. You know I took it. Teddy knew I took it. Everyone knew I took it. Even Vern knew it, I think…" There was another pause, and I can tell from the corner of my eye that Gordie looked away, almost in a disappointed way.

But there was one thing that no one else knew. It was something else that no one would ever believe that a Chambers kid would do.

"Maybe I was sorry and tried to give it back."

Instantly, Gordie's head snapped back. "You tried to give it back?" His voice full of shock, like I'd of expected. I looked at him.

"Maybe… just maybe… and maybe I took it to old lady Simons and told her, and the money was all there… but I still got a three day vacation because I never showed up." I could feel myself getting heated, my voice rising just a tad.

"And maybe the next week old lady Simons had this brown new suit on when she came to school." I added.

Gordie's eyes widened in surprise, remembering exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah! Yeah it was brown and had dots on it!"

I nodded. "Yeah. So let's just say that I stole the milk money, but old lady Simons stole it back from me." I could feel my heart beating against my chest, I couldn't hold it in.

"Just suppose it that I told the story; me, Chris Chambers, kid brother to Eyeball Chambers, you think anyone would've believed it?"

Gordie kept his eyes on me, just as I kept mine on him. It all was starting to make sense to him now, I could tell, and it probably would make sense to a lot of people.

"No…"

"And do you think that that _bitch_ would've dared tried something like that if it had been one of those douche bags from up on the view if they had taken the money?"

I mean honestly. Those fucking kids got treated like royalty. No one ever bothered with them or tried to, because _their _reputation or whatever the hell they had done to make themselves known and shit.

"No way!"

"Hell no! But with _me_?"

It got silent between us again while I looked back towards the trees. I could feel all the anger bottled up inside of me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to beat my fists against a tree, or even shoot something with this .45, anything… but no. It was something else coming up… It was that feeling of something getting stuck in my throat that made me swallow a few times… that feeling of everything getting caught in my throat and warmth starting to fill my eyes. Fuck no. Gordie was looking at me and there was no way in hell I was going to cry in front of him…

"No… I'm sure she had her eye on that skirt for a long time…" I started again, and I hated how shakey my voice sounded.

"Anyway, she saw her chance and she took it… I was the stupid one for even trying to give it back..."

It got quiet again, and fucking Gordie keeps looking at me. The feeling that was coming up was over whelming. All that kept replaying in my head was that day, and how that stupid fucking bitch blamed me for everything, how everything is automatically my fault, how I can never wipe my name clean of anything in this town because of what my family has done. They fucking ruined it for me! I didn't ask to treated like I'm a criminal all the time.

My lip trembled and I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"I just never thought… I never thought… the _teacher_… oh who gives a _fuck _anyway?"

I tried to breathe, anything to keep the tears in and myself under control, but my voice is cracking and squeaking all over the place.

"I just wish… I could go some place where _nobody _knows me."

Finally I just let it go. I buried my face in between my arms as I sat, the tears coming down and falling onto the dirt. Gordie was quiet the whole time, and I'm sure he didn't know what to say… hell if I weren't me, I probably wouldn't know what to say… but I felt like a baby. Here I was, crying like one and I looked back up at Gordie.

"I guess I'm just a pussy, huh?"

He shook his head, a small 'no' coming from his lips and his hand going to my shoulder, squeezing it while I kept crying.

To be honest, I never cried. Maybe when I was a little kid because I didn't know any better, but ever since this happened, it's bothered me. No one in my family cares enough to stand up for me, and to be honest, Teddy and Vern probably wouldn't know what to do or say like Gordie does. Even if it seems like nothing, it means a lot to me.

Gordie is the only one who doesn't think I'm some kind of thief. He doesn't think that I'm some delinquent who is always wanting trouble or causing it.

If only I could just leave Castle Rock for good. Forget everyone and my past, and come back being this successful guy that no one would've believed I could be. Maybe I should take college courses with Gordie…

After I was done crying, Gordie volunteered to keep watch. I didn't complain about that. I gave him the gun before getting up and going to my sleeping bag near the fire.

* * *

It's been a while since I've written anything on this site. I watched the movie recently and I just decided to write out how he felt and what Chris was thinking. As we all know, I don't own anything _Stand By Me._


End file.
